battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:United Aerospace Command/@comment-24142455-20150122231806
Tribute- The dense jungles of the tropical paradise soon are about to witness a new type of UAC vehicle. After countless tests, the UAC had successfully created a hovertank capable of combatting Prometheus. HT-01 and HT-02 were two types of tanks developed for battle. At the test site was Dr. Catherine Halsey, the director of the UAC Department of Technology, and also a not so well known member of ONI. Thought being a civilian, her contribution to the UAC was not unnoticed. She chose the dense forest for the rough terrain, and the protection that the canopy provided from enemies. Nearby, a UAC officer quickly made his way to her. "Dr., the tanks are ready, your warthog is waiting" Though she never enjoyed driving through a rough jungle, this would be the only way to actually see how the tanks would operate for the trial runs. The warthog had her turret removed, allowing a soldier to have a mounted camera on the back for recording the event. She climbed into the passenger seat and strapped herself in. The two tanks activated their micro fusion reactors, and both rose about one meter above the ground, the hover jets firing away. The tanks moved forward at a remarkable speed, quickly moving over rocks, hills, and through the forest. Warthogs drove alongside, grabbing footage from a few cameras. The 4x4s were able to the fairly fast tanks, giving Halsey a good view of what she had helped design. Not the tank, but the hover devices. She then saw then turn their turrets, weapon tests. The two tanks located two IRF painted Wrangler jeeps, and opened fire with their HYDRA missile pods first, eliminating the two. Next in their way was a scorpion tank. The HT-01 aimed her coilgun and opened fire, the recoil pushed the tank back a bit, but the under rear jets kept her going. The pure tungsten shell pierced the tank, and went straight through, causing major interior damage to some systems. A flaw Dr. Halsey noticed with the Scorpion tanks. Due to most of the tank being automated, there was little room for damaged systems, or ammunition explosions. The HT-02 opened fire next, and quickly finished off the tank with her two coilguns, knocked out and battered, the Scorpion was towed off the battlefield. Second test would soon come, anti infantry. Multiple targets were set up for the tanks to aim at. With the 20mm rotary cannons, they cut through the dummy targets, and the turret mounted minigun took down the rest. Halsey looked over her list of tests for the day, mobility, weapons, speed, altitude, and armor effectiveness. She looked back up, and saw the troops exit the now still tank. Two UAC rockets flew into both tanks, both taking frontal damage, but the bulk of armor protected the hover units, but it would seem like a few more hits would have killed it. Meaning more development in armor protected areas. As she quickly wrote down her results, the warthog came to a stop outside a UAC building. She exited the vehicle to head inside to report her results from day 1.